


La Dernière Chanson (The Last Song)

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: The Sacred Chord [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blasphemy, Exile, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is exiled from Heaven, but he doesn't go alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Dernière Chanson (The Last Song)

When they make love, it’s always Lucifer leading, holding Michael and drawing those sounds from his being and pushing him down into the soft grass and exploring every inch of him.

 

In the end, though, it’s Michael who takes the blame. When whispers of _blasphemy_ and _treason_ begin flying through the Heavens, he steps up to the throne, falls to his knees, and says, “Father, I have sinned.”

 

Michael’s Father asks him if he prays for forgiveness, if he will renounce his evil ways and fall back onto the path of righteousness, and Heaven stands still and holds its breath as it awaits his assent, his confession, his prayer.

 

Michael takes a deep breath and thinks of Lucifer, the one he loves above all others. Lucifer, who would want him to be happy even at the expense of himself. Lucifer, who would be blamed in his stead. Lucifer, who loves him too much to confess to sin and who would never agree to love anyone above his Mika. _Luce_. “No.”

 

***

 

Michael sets out upon the exilic path with a heavy heart. _Take nothing; speak to no one,_ his Father had bid him. _Obey or die._ He hadn’t even been allowed to say goodbye to Lucifer, and he feels the sting of tears gathering in his eyes as he remembers how Lucifer had looked at him when the gates had closed behind him. After all this time, he’d thought that Lucifer would fight for him, scream and shout and beg for his brother to be pardoned. At the very least, he’d expected Lucifer to mourn his departure, to stand at the gates and weep as the distance between them grew.

 

Michael’s one consolation is that the way out of Heaven is beautiful. He remembers these fields from his childhood, from when the world was new and the sun was young and he and Lucifer were recently created and so, _so_ in love. He remembers chasing his brother across the sky, and he remembers being pushed down into the sun-warm wheat and he remembers making love for the first time.

 

His heart begins to ache as he nears the edge of Creation. This is the place where he is supposed to fall, he knows. This is the place where he is meant to step off the precipice and plummet down, down, down, into places unknown. This is the place of no return.

 

He steps out of the wheat and feels his spirits lift. Lucifer is there waiting for him, wings spread wide, smiling as he had all those years ago. “Race you.”

 

And Michael does.


End file.
